


Burning Oceans

by GarnetSeren



Series: Avatar Assortment [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Love, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Friendship, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: Zuko cupped Katara's cheek, reminiscent of the way she sometimes caressed his when they were away from the others. He'd been trying to ignore his growing... and often confusing... feelings for the Water Bending master ever since they'd escaped Ba Sing Se; trying to pretend that the once begrudging respect for his enemy, had merely become a deep seated bond of friendship with the talented young woman. But now that the battle was over and he looked into Katara's unwavering ocean coloured eyes, Zuko didn't want to keep lying any more.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Avatar Assortment [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766788
Comments: 16
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tornflames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornflames/gifts).



Zuko pushed away from Mai when he heard the unexpected sound of retreating footsteps hurrying away, and glanced at the doorway to see a painfully familiar swath of blue fabric disappearing from sight. Panic gripped him as he realised what had just happened, and he untangled himself from his ex-girlfriend as quickly as his injured body would allow. He'd hadn't even been invested in the relationship all those years ago... before he was banished... they'd been together more out of aimlessness on his part, than anything remotely akin to desire for the lack lustre relationship.

“I can't do this,” Zuko murmured, before brushing passed Mai.

Without a backward glance, he left the raven haired woman in his chamber as he hurried after Katara... gritting his teeth against the pain, and ignoring the weariness that made his strained body burn... until he found her in the courtyard that was now partially ruined after their fight with Azula. The Water Bender was leaning against a still intact pillar, her hands covering her face, and like so many times before, no thought went into closing the distance between them. Katara looked up at the sound of his footsteps, even as she scrubbed at her cheeks with her cuff... obviously trying to hide the face that she'd been crying... and whilst Zuko wasn't the most attuned to his feelings, he hated the thought that he'd upset Katara. So after a moment's hesitation, he gently caught hold of her wrists before slowly tugging her to him; like he vaguely remembered doing when he was still swimming in and out of consciousness. It was hard to imagine it was only a few hours since he'd woken to Katara still lying beside him, and unable to help it, Zuko held her close and buried his face in her umber hair.

“It must be nice to be reunited with Mai,” she whispered, her voice uncharacteristically meek.

“We aren't together,” Zuko replied, losing to the urge to hold Katara tighter.

“Why?”

He pulled away just far enough to give her a look, before he cupped Katara's face reminiscent of the way she sometimes caressed his. He'd been trying to ignore his growing and often confusing feelings for the Water Bending master ever since they'd escaped Ba Sing Se together; something had clicked down in the crystal caverns, even though they'd been enemies at the time, and Zuko was certain he wasn't the only one who'd felt it. But it wasn't until Katara had hugged him for the first time, after they'd confronted her mother's murdered together, that Zuko realised he felt something more than friendship for the Water Bender. Not that either of them had the luxury to be able to even discuss whatever might be between them, when they were in the middle of a war and tasked with trying to get a twelve year old kid to master two out of the four elements... not to mention the Avatar's glaringly obvious crush on Katara, that was uncomfortable to witness at best and cringe worthy at worst. But everyone else seemed so certain that Aang and Katara were a done deal, that Zuko had tried to convince himself it was only friendship he felt for her... until Azula had directed lightening at the master Water Bender. Throwing himself in front of Katara had been as instinctive as it had been to ask for her help, and her help alone, when dealing with his sister in the first place. And now as he continued to look into Katara's unwavering ocean eyes, Zuko heart beat frantically as he terrifyingly realised he didn't want to keep lying any more. So he cautiously resting his forehead against hers, remembering another time when he'd fought the urge to lean down and kiss her.

“Katara, do you want...?”


	2. Chapter 2

Katara sucked in a surprised breath, immediately thinking back to that night on the theatre balcony; to the only other night where he'd almost asked. Her heart beat frantically as she looked up into his golden eyes, her hand rising to rest over his that still cradled his cheek, and whilst she'd been too scared to act on her growing feelings for the Fire Bender before, Katara took a moment to let she simple fact that Zuko had thought to _ask_ wash over her. No one other than the prince had ever thought to ask for her permission before; granted she'd only kissed one other boy besides Aang before, but the brief press of lips she and Haru had shared was more an accident than anything else, especially since they'd both turned to kiss each other on the cheek when they'd been hugging goodbye all those months ago. They'd both blushed like crazy but laughed off their joint mistake, and it had become a fond memory. The same could not be said for the two kisses she'd shared with Aang, and although the first had caught her off guard, Katara hadn't been angered by it... a little uncomfortable since she saw the Air Bender more as a younger brother than anything else, but it hadn't upset her. The same could not be said for the second kiss on the theatre balcony, where he'd more or less chased Zuko away before pouncing her. If Katara was being honest with herself, she was still furious with Aang over it. She'd tried to be kind in the way she'd turned him down that night, truthfully when she said she needed to think, though had refrained from mentioning she also needed to think about her relationship with Zuko, which hadn't been any of Aang's business anyway. Katara had honestly thought the Air Bender respected her enough to take her gentle no as her answer, but then he'd gone and kissed her anyway. It had left her feeling upset and disrespected, and she'd completely avoided being alone with Aang ever since, as she no longer trusted him to respect her boundaries.

Zuko, on the other hand, was a completely different story. They'd grown closer with each passing week, the bond that had somehow been forged in the crystal caverns underneath Ba Sing Se had gone from strength to strength. But with the war waging around them and all their other responsibilities, neither of them had ever dared to cross that line, not until he'd thrown himself in front of her and taken the full brunt of Azula's lightening attack; when she'd finally told her father and Iroh what had happened a few hours ago, both men had the audacity to unapologetically point out that if she was waiting for a sign of Zuko's feelings for her, that was quite the grand declaration. She scowled at them in annoyance before leaving the room, but had stewed over their 'advice' until she'd finally worked up the courage to confront Zuko about it, which was when she'd found Mai draping herself over the Fire Bender. Katara knew she was a coward for fleeing like she had, but now as she stared into Zuko's molten gold eyes, Katara couldn't think of a reason to keep denying what she felt. The Fire Bender had never shied away from the storms that raged within her, he hadn't put her on an impossible pedestal she was afraid to fall off, he didn't expect her to hold it all together all the time. She could let her guard down with Zuko, she could be vulnerable, she could fail. He didn't judge her. They were equals.

So without really thinking, Katara moved her free hand to caress his scar; mirroring how he cradled her cheek, before she let her fingertips lightly traced the discoloured skin. Her heart felt like it skipped a beat when Zuko unexpectedly closed his golden eyes and leant into the touch, because all at once, Katara realised with frightening clarity that she loved him. But with that terrifying realisation came a sense of peace. Zuko knew what she was capable of, truly understood it, not like the abstract way Sokka and Aang knew she could Blood Bend. The Fire Bender had seen Katara at her most volatile, he'd seen her burning with murderous rage, he'd seen her summon fierce torrents and ice storms, yet had never shied away. He'd also never tried to change or ignore that aspect of her nature, and for that alone, there was only one real answer to his aborted question...

“Yes.”


	3. Chapter 3

Zuko's eyes snapped opened in surprise. When he'd started his half formed question, he hadn't expect her answer to have chanced since that night at the theatre, but then again, Katara had a habit of surprising him; not that he was ever going to complain, especially when she suddenly closed the distance between them. A lump caught in his throat when her lips found hers, whilst his arms instinctively wrapped around her slender waist, holding her as close as his battered body would allow. Despite his almost desperate need to finally confess his long repressed feelings, Zuko hadn't dared hope that Katara would actually want him, but her kiss left no room for misinterpretation... it wasn't fiery desire fuel by lust like most of his trysts had been, it wasn't calm and calculated like the ones he'd shared with Mai... Katara kissed him like _he_ mattered to her, not like she wanted his body or the power and influence she thought he possessed. She kissed him slow and sweet, like she wasn't ashamed if anyone saw them to together. Zuko almost chased her lips when she pulled away, though was relived when he realised Katara had only moved away just long enough to give him a soft smile, before she met him half way for another heart-achingly tender kiss. Tears threatened to pick Zuko's eyes because of the undeniably loving way Katara kissed him, and whilst he knew she'd never expect him to be anything he wasn't, he wanted to learn how to be soft.  
  
Before defecting to the enemy, the only person he'd ever seen be gentle other than his mother, was his uncle. He'd once foolishly thought Iroh was weak, but he'd learnt that the sort of vulnerability openly caring for things created was true strength. Zuko saw the same traits in Katara. He admired her kindness and her gentleness and her caring nature, just as much as he valued her determination or her undeniable skill or her raw power. But whilst he could understand Katara's drive and fierceness, Zuko had never been allowed to be soft and gentle away from his mother's side; whether because of other people's expectations, or his own warped view point that made him ignore his uncle's love and advice. But now after everything he'd gone through, everything he'd survived, Zuko wanted to learn. He wanted Katara to teach him. So he swallowed his nerves... swallowed his pride... and when she slowly pulled away from him again, Zuko mustered his courage and leant his forehead against hers.  
  
“Please...” he murmured, forcing his eyes to remain locked with hers. “Katara, I know you were planning to go back to your people, but stay. Please. I know you want to help your people, but I... I need you. I love you. Please... stay.”


	4. Chapter 4

Katara blinked in surprise. Whatever she'd expected Zuko to say, that hadn't been it. However, regardless of the fact she felt more confused than ever, she couldn't deny the feelings his words set alight. Without warning, Katara surged forward again, their lips crashing together as she kissed him fiercely; though she gasped against his mouth when she unexpectedly felt her back suddenly press against the pillar she'd leant against earlier. Zuko used her surprise to coax her tongue into a passionate dance with his, and Katara's head almost swum with the intensity. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced before, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, desperately trying to anchor herself. Katara hadn't realised kisses could feel so exhilarating, she hadn't realised another person's touch could make her feel so alive. But when they broke apart to breath, both of them slightly panting for breath, it was the look in Zuko's golden eyes that suddenly made her whirling thoughts and anxieties ground to a halt. His gaze was soft and earnest, that despite Katara's knee jerk reaction to refuse his overwhelming and unexpected offer, it gave her real pause.

“I need to help my people,” she murmured, forcing herself to keep her gaze locked with his.

Deep down, Katara been dreading the prospect of leaving Zuko, even though she'd hidden the extend of her feelings even from herself, she'd been dreaded leaving the only person who'd ever really seen _her_ _; n_ ot the dutiful tribes woman, daughter, sister, or friend she was expected to be. Because after everything she'd done and everything she'd endured, Katara had secretly dreaded returning to the South Pole... to a life of she'd outgrown... even though she'd have endured it for her people. She'd dreaded the prospect of being forced into a relationship she didn't want, out of guilt and other people's expectations, but now that she suddenly realised what she could have with Zuko, Katara wasn't sure she'd be able to give it up. She wasn't sure she'd be able to pretend to be something she no longer was.

“We'll find a way to help your people,” Zuko replied, his tone uncharacteristically pleading.

“With the plans my nephew wants to put in place, he needs ambassadors from the other nations, and the last Southern Water Bender would be the perfect representation of the Southern Water Tribe.”

Unable to help it, Katara blushed when she heard Iroh's voice, especially considering the way she and Zuko were still wrapped around each other, though the Fire Bender seemed to have no such qualms. He didn't even seem to be angry at the unexpected interruption; if anything, the look he shot his uncle seemed almost grateful.

“You'd be the perfect ambassador... at the very least,” Zuko stated, his tone low and somehow laced with promise of something _more_.

With her heart hammering, Katara cautiously nodded. “I'm not sure what I'd need to do, but I'm willing to try.”

“The palace tutors would bee able to teach you, and I'll support you however I can,” the prince assured, before he added surprisingly earnestly: “I swear, I wont make you regret this, Katara. Thank you.”

“I know you won't. I trust you... I believe in you, Zuko,” she smiled, pushing up on her toe to brush her lips against his, before whispering: “And I love you too.”


End file.
